WWE: The Big Red Not Such A Monster
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: I love Team Hell No! They make me laugh so much, and I can't help but love their relationship. One second, they're arguing over which one of them is the Tag Team Champions. The next, they're in therapy. The next, they hug each other. And the next, they have each others backs. That's the part I love about them. They're like brothers, in a way. Please Enjoy!
1. Discovery?

Daniel Bryan couldn't believe it. _He _was a tag team champion. And with Kane! But instead of celebrating like a normal tag team would, he and Kane went off about how each of them were the individual tag team champions. They argued in the ring until the Pay-Per-View went to a quick commercial. Daniel was the first to storm off backstage. He ignored all of the reporters in his face, and also some WWE Superstars who were teasing him.

Daniel reached his dressing room and shut the door behind him. Then he slammed his championship belt to the floor in frustration.

"I am the tag team champions.. I am the tag team champions... _I _am the tag team champions!" Danile repeated to himself in frustration.

The following night on RAW, Daniel Bryan fought with Kane again in the middle of the ring. Still, they successfully defended their tag team championships. Kane left the ring first, with Daniel leaving after him.

Daniel would really prefer _anyone_ in the WWE but Kane as his tag team partner. He was in a bad mood, like usual. Daniel had nothing else to do the rest of the night, so he began undressing from his ring gear.

Daniel was only in jeans when he heard a knock on his door. He prayed that it wasn't AJ to tell him that he has to stay in the arena. Daniel opened the door, but didn't see anyone. He looked both ways down the hallway without seeing somebody who would do that. He groaned and shut the door.

But when he turned around, he screamed and slammed his back against the closed door. Kane appeared in his room.

"Are you crazy?!" Daniel yelled at Kane for intruding on him. Kane tilted his head to the side.

"You're right. Don't answer that. But what do you want?" Daniel walked around his frightening tag team partner and continued packing up his ring gear. He was even ready yet. All he had on his body was boxers and a pair of jeans. Otherwise, he was shirtless and barefoot.

Kane was quiet, and only watched Daniel pack. Then he spoke.

"I saw that you looked upset in the ring..."

Daniel glanced sideways at Kane.

"So?"

"I... I wanted to make sure that you were okay," Kane sounded uncomfortable when he said that. He curled and uncurled the fingers on his right hand.

"I'm fine, Kane," Daniel said quickly and flatly.

"Good. That's a good thing."

Daniel felt like laughing at how bad Kane was at making people feel better. Well, he was meant for making people feel pain...

"Anything else?" Daniel started zippering his bag closed.

"No."

"Okay, then."

Daniel plopped down on the couch in his dressing room, still shirtless. He saw Kane still standing in his room.

"You sure that was it?"

Kane opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

"No... No, that wasn't it. That stupid Dr. Shelby is in my head. And he keeps telling me to ask how you're _feeling_. And if you're _okay_. It's driving me insane!"

"I thought you were already in-"

"Shut up."

Daniel shut his mouth and stared at his bare stomach.

"Can you leave? You're really not the person I want to see right now. And... You're not the tag team partner I ever wanted."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you stink at being a tag team partner. That's why _I_ am the tag team champions," Daniel explained with a smirk.

Kane was quiet again. He wanted to retort to that so bad. But Dr. Shelby's voice protested in his mind.

To his and Daniel Bryan's surprise, Kane sat down next to Daniel on his couch. Daniel moved his feet closer to himself, since they were also resting on the couch. Kane sighed and rubbed his eyes through his mask.

"I'm not gonna argue with you, Daniel. I think we would be much better off if we both just calmed down and started from the beginning."

Daniel raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you serious?"

Kane nodded his head.

"No, absolutely not. Get out."

"No."

"Get out of my dressing room, now."

"No," Kane fought a smirk. Daniel bit his lip and squinted his eyes at Kane.

"No?"

"Yes."

Daniel's breathing became deeper, and his nostrils flared.

"Get out! I don't want you here!" Daniel saved Kane's arm.

"You didn't just touch me," Kane turned his body so he faced Daniel.

"Yes, I did! Now, leave!" Daniel pointed at the door to his dressing room.

"You don't tell me what to do, _Daniel_."

"I do now because this is my dressing room!" Daniel kneeled on his knees and started shoving and punching Kane like a child does if it doesn't get what it wants. This made Kane chuckle.

"Get out!" Daniel didn't intend that to come out as a whine. Kane gave one rough shove to Daniel, and the younger wrestler fell on his back on the leather couch.

"Kane!" Daniel screamed out. He quickly sat up and punched Kane in the jaw. Kane flinched to the side and held his mouth in pain.

"Big mistake," Kane launched himself at his tag team partner and the two of them were wrestling on that small couch. It creaked and moaned with every sudden move by one of them. Suddenly, in one motion, the couch gave way and Daniel and Kane went crashing to the floor.

"Jerk!" Daniel groaned. His back hurt like hell now, and he guessed that Kane's hand was rested on his stomach. Kane curled his fingers on Daniel's stomach, which made Daniel's breath hitch, and he flinched. The Big Red Monster then used Daniel's stomach to lean on as he stood up. That knocked the wind out of the smaller man.

Kane brushed himself off, then saw Daniel still on the floor. He thought about what he could do since he was down and hurt. But instead of beating Daniel to a pulp, he held out his hand to help Daniel to his feet.

Daniel Bryan stared at Kane and his outstretched hand. He reluctantly took it and stood up. Daniel clutched his left side and then released it. When he looked at his palm, it was slightly stained with red. He gasped and hid his hand behind his back. For some reason, he thought that Kane was a shark. If he smelled blood, he would attack.

"What's in your hand?" Kane asked.

"Nothing. A piece of wood from the couch you destroyed."

"_I_ destroyed?! Seriously? If it wasn't for you and your st- Woah," Kane stared at the wound on Daniel Bryan's side. It wasn't very serious, but blood was dripping from it, staining Daniel's jeans. Daniel turned his body so the cut couldn't be seen by Kane.

"C-Can you go now? I'm fine."

"You have a cut."

"I'll put a band-aid on it."

"It's pretty big. Do you want me to take you to a d-"

"No! I'll be fine! Just leave me alone," Daniel yelled and pointed at Kane, and just that action brought pain to his cut up left side. Daniel recoiled in pain and bent over. Kane would tell him to sit... but there wasn't a couch anymore.

"Sit on the floor," Kane grabbed Daniel's shoulder, but he shook it off.

"No," Daniel whispered. Kane saw that coming, and he forcefully pushed Daniel's shoulder so he went tumbling to the ground.

"Ow! What the-?"

"Stay there," Kane ordered. Then he went into the small bathroom in Daniel's dressing room. Daniel touched the cut again by accident and yelped. More blood was on his hand, but not as much as before.

Kane came out of the bathroom a second later holding disinfectant and a box of large band-aids. Daniel Bryan couldn't believe how much Kane cared about him at this moment.

"Sit up," Kane told Daniel. He sat on the floor next to him, and Daniel did as he was told.

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel asked Kane.

"You refused to go see a doctor, so I have to improvise," Kane opened the disinfectant bottle, "Lift your arm."

Daniel lifted his left arm so Kane could see the cut better. Kane stuck out his tongue in concentration and carefully applied the disinfectant on the cut which was wider than Kane thought. Daniel flinched away from the touch.

"Sorry," Kane sat back, shocked that he apologized. Even Daniel gave him a look, but just widened his eyes and looked away.

Kane tried again, but Daniel flinched away.

"Am I hurting you?" Kane sounded like he didn't really care, but asked anyway.

"No, it's just cold, that's all."

"Okay," Kane didn't take it gently anymore. He slathered the disinfectant on the cut and Daniel jumped away with a yelp. Kane closed the disinfectant bottle and had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"That hurt," Daniel Bryan mumbled.

"Keep your arm up," Kane adjusted Daniel's arm which sagged when he jumped away.

"You're making this a much longer process than it needs to be, Daniel," Kane said. Daniel actually chuckled. Kane applied pressure on the big bandage he put on Daniel's side. Daniel jumped. But he also giggled when Kane pressed his fingertips around its edges to make sure the band-aid was on correctly. Kane stopped when he caught that motion.

"Alright. I guess I'll go now," Kane said. But just as a test, he brushed his fingers once again on Daniel's side, above the band-aid. Daniel gasped, but also flinched.

"Stop doing that," Daniel stood up.

"I didn't know that you were..." Kane pointed at Daniel.

"Don't. And thanks for helping me. Bye," Daniel started pushing Kane's chest towards the door.

"I'll remember this, Daniel."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Kane willingly left Daniel alone. And one half of the tag team championship closed the door to his dressing room and leaned against it. Maybe he and Kane would make a good tag team after all.

~The End~


	2. Putting Into Action

It has been a few weeks, maybe even a month, since the incident with the couch. Daniel only spoke to Kane while on camera. Otherwise, he sat alone, with his Tag Team Champiosnship near him at all times.

Then on one episode of "Saturday Monrning Slam", Daniel was in a match. He felt like quitting, but his tag team partner stood on the ramp, blocking his exit.

Daniel ended up wining the match and was celebrating in the ring.

He held his Tag Team Championship belt and said repeatedly, "I am the Tag Team Chapions! I am the Tag Team Champions!"

He continued doing that, until Kane stepped in the ring. The larger of the two took Daniel's belt and held both Tag Team titles above his head. He did the same as Daniel, but got more cheers from the crowd than 'boos'.

Kane turned around and looked at Daniel. The vegan reached for his title belt, but Kane held it teasingly above his head, where Daniel couldn't reach. Daniel reached for the second title, but that also went above Kane's head. Kane had a smirk on his face, knowing he was winning.

Daniel's next approach was jumping for one of the titles. Kane just climbed onto the bottom rope and held them even higher. Daniel was starting to get annoyed. He moved away from Kane and stood in the center of the ring.

Kane, thinking he was triumphant, exited the ring. He held both titles and was yelling, "I am the Tag Team Champions!" as he walked up the ramp and out of sight.

Daniel Bryan was still in the ring, upset about what just happened. He climbed over the ropes and ran after his tag team partner.

Meanwhile, the crowd was laughing at Daniel.

Backstage, Kane slung both championship belts over his shoulders, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey!" someone pretty pissed off yelled. Kane slowly turned around to see Daniel Bryan running towards him. The Big Red Monster stood still, and waited for him to come closer.

"What is it, Daniel?"

"My-My championship..." the smaller of the two had to catch his breath.

"What, this?" Kane motioned to the belt on his right shoulder. Daniel nodded, still out of breath.

"Well, that's mine now... Cuz I'M THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

Kane yelled in Daniel's face. Daniel grew furious and began shaking his head left and right. He breathed heavily and shut his eyes as he did that.

"NO!" he yelled out.

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

The two went on like that for a bit more. Then, Daniel tried reaching for his title when he thought Kane was less attentive. It didn't work. Kane just lifted it in the air again.

"Give me my title," Daniel held out his hand in expectancy and demanded the belt.

"No," Kane was fighting another smirk.

"No, don't start that with me. Give-me-my-title."

"No."

Daniel jumped for one of the belts again. He skimmed one of them with his fingertips before they were lifted out of his reach. Kane began walking away, heading towards the locker rooms.

Daniel just stood where he was. He was hurt, and seemed like he was about to cry. This was _exactly _like having an older brother, to him. He would pick on the smaller one and tease and taunt him repeatedly.

Well, if that's how it was... then Daniel would have to play the role of the annoying younger brother. The short vegan stormed off after Kane.

Kane reached his and Daniel's locker room, thinking he had won and that he was safe. Just as he was about to rest the titles on a chair, something screamed and jumped on his back, nearly causing him to fall. Kane next felt his eyes being covered by something.

"What the-?"

"GIVE ME MY TITLE!"

Oh... now Kane knew who it was.

Daniel was trying to steer the big man, and Kane had one arm swinging aimlessly at the air, while the other was trying to pry Daniel's hand off his eyes.

"Get off!" Kane yelled. He purposely swung himself around to try and knock Daniel Bryan off. It didn't work.

Daniel had a method to his madness, however. Once he saw that he steered Kane far enough away from the Tag Team title belts, Daniel jumped off the bigger man and ran to the belts. He picked both of them up and smiled.

"I AM THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"

"Give me those, Daniel," Kane approached Daniel. Daniel held both titles close to his chest protectively.

"No. Why should I?"

"Because I said so."

"No."

"Daniel..." Kane said in a warning tone.

"No!"

"I'm warning you, Goat Face."

"I am NOT a goat face!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"_Yes, _you are."

"_No, _I'm not!"

Then, Kane managed to tackle Daniel to the ground. He pinned him there succesfully. However, the vegan still held both championships. Daniel glared holes through his tag team partner.

"Get off," he said to Kane.

"Don't think so."

"Kane! Get off of me! These are _mine_ now."

"Do you remember," Kane began, completely ignoring Daniel, "when I told you that I would remember something about you a few weeks ago?"

Daniel had no recollection of that and gave Kane a puzzled look.

"Uh.. No?"

"Well, I didn't forget," Kane smirked before he did something unimaginable and so unlike 'Kane'.

The Devil's Favorite Demon began tickling Daniel Bryan's sides. Daniel yelped in surprise before being resolved into helpless giggles. He squirmed as much as he could under the weight and strength of Kane.

Kane easily took the championship belts out of Daniel's grasp and laid them next to him on the floor. Since he thought it was _highly _amusing, he continued tickling his defenseless tag team partner.

"Kane! Kane, stohop!" Daniel wriggled around with every poke and prod. Kane noticed that Daniel reacted most strongly when he went for his ribs.

"Ah! NO!" Dnaiel screamed out when Kane tickled Daniel in both of his ribs.

That made Kane genuinely laugh.

"Yehes," Kane tried to say teasingly.

"Stahp!"

"No."

"Kane, stop! Stop ihihit!"

"No."

Kane smiled at how Daniel's laugh rose in volume and his squirming and kicking increased in severity every time he reached a new spot on his upper body.

Daniel actually tried to clamp his mouth shut and not give in to Kane and his devious fingers. That lasted for all of five seconds before Kane tugged roughly on his beard.

"Ow!" Daniel yelled, clutching his beard and chin in pain. Kane was chuckling as he picked up both Tag Team championships and stood up. The smaller man was still on the floor, panting.

Kane began to walk out of their dressing room with the Teag Team titles, but then stopped. He took pity on Daniel, who was still on the floor. Kane tossed one of the championships on the floor next to Daniel.

"Keep that safe," Kane said to him. Daniel sat up straight and caughed a couple of times. He titled his head to the right to see Kane. He gave him a confused look, then broke out into a smile. Kane grinned back at him, though he wasn't sure why.

"You know... I'm still the Tag Team champions," Daniel Bryan picked up the title that was next to him and weakly held it in the air.

"Sure, Goat Face. Whatever you say," Kane smirked again before leaving the dressing room.

Yeah, Kane is _never _forgetting that tidbit about his tag team partner. Ever.

~The End~


	3. Losing A Match

Daniel Bryan walked away from the ring, up the ramp, grinning ever so slightly as he did so. Kane was lying on his back in the middle of the ring, trying to regain his strength after losing a match. He fell short because his supposed Tag Team partner, Daniel, had to come and interfere. And from the way he saw Daniel's face on the titan-tron, the smaller one looked _happy_ about this.

Daniel already had exited off the stage and was no longer seen. During the commercial break, Kane stumbled backstage. He was clutching his left shoulder in pain. The Big Red Monster was seriously considering murdering his Tag Team partner. Kane asked various people backstage if they saw Daniel. The majority of them pointed in the same direction, so Kane trusted them. He walked (more like limped) through a long hallway with plenty of boxes and ladders about. Then he turned and found the Superstars locker room.

Kane entered the locker room to find only Daniel sitting on a metal chair, removing his ring garb. It was true that he and Kane would be finished for the night. The only other sound of life in the locker room was that a shower was running. Daniel caught sight of Kane and jumped.

"Oh... hi," Daniel desperately fought a smile, but didn't quite make it.

"Do you really think what you did to me out there is _funny_?"

"Well... yeah, I do. I mean, you did the same thing to me earlier!" Daniel stood up from the chair he was sitting on and walked closer to Kane. This amount of bravery he had made Kane smirk.

"I did no such thing, Daniel. You told me not to help you, and I did."

"Yeah, but when you see your partner getting attacked by The Shield, you should go and help."

"You had no right... no right to interfere in my match," Kane shoved Daniel, and the smaller of the two staggered back. Daniel knew better than to push Kane back, but didn't listen to reason. He forcefully shoved him. Kane barely flinched. In the next ten seconds, Daniel Bryan and Kane were grappling with each other on the floor.

As they were fighting, grunts of complaints came from them.

"... deserted me..."

"... never should have been partners with-"

"Ow! Okay, okay, stop!" Daniel was flat on his stomach, being held down by Kane, while the Big Red Monster was stretching out his right arm in a way that shouldn't be stretched.

"Do you apologize for making me lose my match?"

"No! Ah! You d-deserved it!" Daniel was trying to release his arm, but Kane's giant leg was pinning him quite well. Kane growled.

"At least tap," he grinned, and bent the arm a bit more. Daniel made a girly noise signifying that he was in pain, and raised his arm to tap. But the hand stayed suspended in the air, shaking violently.

"Tap."

"No!"

"Come on, Goat Face."

"NO!"

Kane then thought of a mischievous and evil plan. With his free hand, he tickled Daniel's completely exposed side. Daniel screamed then began laughing. Now Kane loosened his grip on Daniel's outstretched hand so he wouldn't be hurting him anymore.

"Just tap, Daniel. This will make it easier for the the both of us."

"AHAHAHAHA! NEHEHEVER!"

Kane smirked and kept up his attack. He moved his hand so it was now inching closer to Daniel's underarm. When Kane reached a spot that was just under Daniel's underarm and still part of his ribs, the submission specialist let out a scream that could challenge a girl's. Kane actually laughed at that reaction. Now he knew where Daniel's worst spots were.

"Kane! Stahahap! Please!"

"I don't think so, Daniel."

Kane now let go of Daniel completely and turned him onto his back. Then the Big Red Machine began tickling Daniel's stomach and just under his underarms, which were his worst spots. Kane no longer held Daniel down because he wanted to see his prey squirm. Daniel Bryan was in stitches. He bucked his body every which way to try and evade those fingers that were giving him hell.

Daniel was squealing with every poke or prod to the spot under his underarm. Kane didn't look like he was stopping, though.

Just then, someone who was taking a shower in the locker room walked out of the bathroom. It was The Miz, wrapped in a towel from the waist down. He froze on the spot when he saw the Tag Team Champions... on the floor... Kane on top of Daniel... and Kane was _tickling _the other vigorously.

Miz just stood there, watching this unbelievable... thing. Daniel Bryan noticed that they now had a visitor, while Kane had no idea. He tried to tell Kane that The Miz was watching them, but he couldn't through all of his laughing.

"Stahahahap! Kahane! Mi-Mihiz... NOHAHAHA!"

"What?" Kane heard weird things coming from Daniel now. He slowed down his assault so he could understand his Tag Team partner better.

Daniel took a weak arm and pointed it in Miz's direction. Then he flopped down on the ground, trying to catch his breath. Kane looked up and saw Miz looking at them with an amused and almost disturbed expression. The Big Red Monster jumped off of Daniel immediately and stood up.

"I-If you tell anyone..." Kane was shaking as he moved closer to The Miz, pointing a warning finger at him. Miz just chuckled. He walked around Kane to his locker to put his normal clothes on.

"Mike," Kane said again. The Awesome One smirked as he slipped on a pair of boxers.

Miz noticed that it was quiet in the room after a while and turned to see if he was alone. It turned out that Kane and Daniel were now both sitting in metal fold-up chairs, arms crossed, not looking at each other.

"Don't let me stop what you were doing, guys," Miz smiled and continued getting dressed. The members of Team Hell No glanced at each other, but stayed in their places.

After some more time, The Miz packed up his ring gear, slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, and walked toward the door of the Superstar locker room.

Before he left he said, "Bye, guys."

Then he closed the door. Daniel and Kane stayed quiet for another minute. All that was heard was their breathing. Then a voice was barely heard in the room.

"Remember that time when I cost you your match?"

Daniel ran out of the room, smiling, while Kane chased after him.

~The End~


	4. The Big Loss

**Alas, the return of this fanfiction! I have had many requests to continue with it, so here you go. And just so I don't get blamed for not telling anyone, there's no tickling in this part. Sorry. **

**Also, I DID NOT watch the Extreme Rules PPV, so don't tell me that nothing is accurate. I know that. And I don't know how to spell Doctor Samson's name, so I guessed. **

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_1...2...3 _And it was over.  
Kane heard the pounds on the ring floor and knew that his partner was the one with his shoulders on the mat. They lost their Tag Team titles to Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins of The Shield.

Kane got of the floor of the arena and looked at the mat to find Daniel sprawled out in the middle of the ring, the two members of The Shield holding the championship belts high in the air.

When Seth and Roman exited the ring, that's when Kane went to retrieve Daniel. But Daniel Bryan shoved Kane off of him when the bigger one tried to help him up. Kane, offended by that, stormed off backstage.

As he made his way, he kept curling and un-curling his fists, sometimes muttering to himself. Kane finally found a secluded, tight, and dark hallway. He turned into it and settled himself down in its dark depths.

Daniel Bryan made his way into the trainers room after the match to check that his aching mid-section wasn't damaged. They let him go with some gauze around his middle and a pack of ice for his right side, otherwise nothing serious.

The former Tag Team champ settled himself down in a deserted locker room to rest his battered and bruised body. Daniel's thoughts didn't even wonder to where his partner was.

Kane was breathing heavily, trying to fathom what just happened to him and Daniel. Suddenly, he snapped, roaring out his frustration like a caged beast. Then Kane stood up and knocked over everything in his hate-blinded path.

Daniel heard the outburst from the locker room he was in and immediately recognized it as Kane's.

"Oh no..." Daniel mumbled to himself before racing as fast as he could out of the Superstar's locker room.

Kane was busy flipping over tables and chairs and terrorizing WWE workers. Referees were trying to stop him in his rampage, but nothing was working.

Daniel Bryan was still searching for Kane. He went in the direction he saw people running and scattering away from. Finally, Daniel turned a corner and saw his Tag Team partner pick up a crew member and hurl jim over a table.

"KANE!" Daniel screamed and charged at the larger man. Kane turned his head and saw Daniel coming towards him. He faced his back to him.

"Kane, you have to stop!"

Daniel flung himself on to Kane's back and tried to put a sleeper hold on him with little success.

"GO!" Daniel yelled out to anyone who had lingered since Kane's attack, or at those who came to see what was going on. Soon it was just Daniel Bryan and an enraged Kane. One was trying to subdue the other.

The American Dragon was finally able to lock his fingers across the massive frame of the Big Red Monster. He could feel Kane struggling beneath him, giant arms trying to pull apart Daniel's hands from his throat.

Daniel tried with all his might to maintain the hold on Kane. He thought for sure he could feel his ribs cracking and tendons splitting apart with the strain of the submission. At last, Kane fell to one knee and relinquished his hold on Daniel's hands. When the smaller of the two thought Kane had enough, he fell off of him. Daniel rolled onto his side, clutching his middle. Both of the wrestlers were gasping for breath.

When Kane nearly recovered, he said, "Wh-What did you do that for?"

He didn't know that Daniel was in too much pain to answer, so the silence only angered him more.

"Bryan! Explain yourself!"

Kane stormed over to Daniel but stopped when he saw his previously bandaged midsection.

"Daniel...?"

The smaller of the two just groaned and writhed on the floor. Kane kneeled down next to Daniel.

"Did I do this?" Kane asked. Daniel groaned again when he attempted to speak.

"Actually... it was Reigns and Rollins... but you made it worse."

"Oh..."

Kane didn't know whether to comfort his Tag Team partner or not.

"D-Do you want me to get a doctor?"

"Yeah... just give me a second."

Daniel tried to sit up, and it took major strength on his part. Kane's hand involuntarily shot to Daniel's back to keep him sitting up straight.

"Why'd you stop me when you knew you were hurt?" Kane finally had to ask.

"I-I didn't want to see you terrorizing everyone. I felt like I had to look after you."

Kane's features softened considerably. He rubbed Daniel's back gently.

"I could've hurt you."

"Yeah, well... It's what partners do."

The two of them were silent for a short time before Daniel spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

It wa then that Kane remembered the match that occurred less than twenty minutes ago. He absent-mindedly pressed harder as he rubbed Daniel's back. The shorter man yelped in pain and Kane lowered his hand from Daniel Bryan's back.

"I-It happens. And hey, we'll get the belts back in our rematch."

"But it's my fault. _I_ got pinned, and _I_ lost. You don't really deserve to have a partner like me. I'm holding you back, and-"

"No, Daniel. We're a team. We've been through a lot together. You're my partner."

Daniel Bryan just looked up at Kane. He could tell that Kane was trying to avoid looking back at him. Then Daniel smiled, and the twitch of the beard caught Kane's attention.

"You're not that bad of a monster, Kane."

Kane actually smirked as he said, "And you still remind me of a goat."

Daniel started to laugh but abruptly stopped and grabbed his ribs. The bandages were loosely hung around his middle after the skirmish with Kane.

"C'mon. Let's find Doc Samson."

Kane ruffled Daniel's hair before helping him stand, and led him to the trainer's room.

"We'll get the titles back. You'll see."


	5. The Big Loss (2)

**I hope you will like this part. This is actually an alternate scenario to my previous chapter. In the last one, Kane had his issues and Daniel had to go and help. But in this one... I'll let you read it.**

**And I still did not know exactly what happened at Extreme Rules so my knowledge and facts are all off.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_"And that Daniel Bryan; He's one of the most __**emotional**__ men I've ever met." - Jerry "The King" Lawler_

After being pinned by Roman Reigns of The Shield, Daniel Bryan felt his whole world slip away from him. He was lying on his back in the middle of the ring and couldn't make it past the three-count. He lost the Tag team championships for him and his partner, Kane.

Daniel was in a strange haze of sorts when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Not knowing who it was, he shook it off and stormed out of the ring and went backstage. Kane was left dumbfounded in the WWE ring.

Th bearded man's midsection was killing him. He walked aimlessly around backstage, his right hand over his left side. Daniel had a whole string of thoughts running through his mind. Then he was confronted by a WWE reporter. Kane ran up to Daniel at the same time. But Daniel snapped and admitted his rage, passion, and frustration to the camera. He ran away before Kane or anyone else could follow him.

Daniel was searching for a quiet place to think and, preferably, be alone in. He found that place of refuge in a broom closet of sorts. Daniel shot himself inside it and closed the door. He sat down on the floor and brought his knees up to his chest. And before the young man could stop it, hot tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

After making a stop in the Superstar's locker room, Kane began to wonder where his Tag Team partner was. He asked other wrestlers in the room if they saw him, but none answered in the affirmative. Kane felt that it was his duty to find Daniel and make sure that he was okay.

Kane roamed the arena calling out Daniel's name and asking people if they saw him. He got some helpful answers, pointing in the direction in which the young man went.

The Big Red Monster saw a representative of the WWE and he confronted her.

"Have you seen Daniel Bryan?"

"Umm... Actually, I think I did. I saw him come down this hallway, and he must've went into one of these rooms along here," she pointed to the doors to the left of Kane.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Good luck finding him."

Kane nodded and began to check the rooms. The first several of them were labeled and Kane knocked before entering. None of them were housing the missing Superstar.

Kane's last two doors were a broom closet and a women's bathroom. Neither of them seemed a likely place for Daniel to be hiding in. With a defeating sigh, Kane opened the maintenance closet. Kane jumped back when he saw Daniel Bran sitting on the floor of the small closet, face hidden by his knees.

Daniel heard the door open and saw the light come pouring in the dark closet but was too embarrassed to look up and face the intruder.

"Daniel?"

That familiar voice caused the submission's specialist to look up.

Kane was able to see Daniel's red, puffy eyes before his face was once again buried in his knees.

"Go away..." Kane heard Daniel mumble. Kane was almost considering leaving Daniel alone, but the situation seemed to weird to ignore.

"Why are you in a closet?"

Daniel didn't respond. Instead he burrowed his face even deeper into his knees. Kane felt extremely stupid standing in a broom closet with another person. He actually stepped out of the closet for a minute, closing the door, and looking down the hallway for anyone who might be watching him. When no one was around, Kane opened the door to find Daniel in the same position he left him in.

"Daniel, get out of the closet."

Kane only heard a sniffle in response. He didn't know why he cared so much, but he entered the closet fully and shut the door behind him. Kane searched for a light switch and found a string above his head that when pulled turned on a single light bulb. Kane crouched down to better see his Tag Team partner.

"What happened?"

Daniel didn't answer. Kane was beginning to get impatient.

"Daniel, what happened?" Kane tried again.

"Nothing. Go away."

"No."

Kane thought he heard Daniel sniff again, but it wasn't from sadness this time.

"Daniel..."

"I don't want to talk to you. Leave me alone."

"No."

There was the same noise. Kane assumed that Daniel was laughing at him when he said 'no'.

"Daniel, I swear if this is all a joke-"

"Ow!"

Kane had grabbed Daniel's arm and tried to make the smaller one look at him, but he ended up pinching him instead. Daniel did look up, though.

"Sorry," Kane quickly studied his partner's face. He could see tear stains all along Daniel's cheeks. Daniel looked back down at his knees, blushing slightly.

"Are you crying?"

Kane wasn't trying to be mean or anything. He was just concerned about Daniel.

"Go away, Kane."

"No, I won't go away. What's wrong with you? What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Bryan, I'm not gonna sit her and play the concerned parent. Tell me what the hell happened!"

"We lost, okay?!"

Kane just stared at Daniel. The younger of the two was now staring right back at Kane.

"I lost..." Daniel finished in a quieter voice.

"I-It's okay. We all lose. It happens," Kane was truly angry about the loss of the titles, but he wasn't about to tell that to his currently emotionally unstable partner.

"But I lost the Tag Team titles!" Daniel suddenly became enraged and tried to stand, but his head hit a shelf as he rose. He sat back down, rubbing his head and angrily pouting.

In a different situation that would've been funny, but Kane just felt pity for Daniel.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for our loss," Kane said, but then added in his mind,_ "Even though you're the one who got pinned."_

"I don't care. I'm still upset," Daniel rested his chin on his knee now.

"At leas we won't be fighting over who's the Tag Team champion anymore."

"Hmph."

Kane's attempt at a joke didn't really have it's desired effect.

"Look..." Kane sat down on the floor opposite Daniel, "I'm angry about losing the titles, too. But I'm not gonna sit her and cry about it. We still have our rematch against Rollins and Reigns. We still have a shot to beat them! So I wouldn't worry about it."

Kane didn't see his partner react to anything he said. He playfully kicked Daniel's shin and said, "Okay?"

Daniel still didn't answer. Kane ruffled the hair on Daniel's head and repeated, "Okay?"

Kane finally saw Daniel smirk and then nod.

"Good."

The two wrestlers sat in silence for a bit, occasionally hearing footsteps outside the closet door.

"You know what I just realized?"

Daniel chose to humor Kane and answered with, "What?"

"We're in a closet."

The younger man couldn't help but giggle at that. Kane showed a smirk when he heard Daniel laugh.

"Should we leave?" Daniel offered.

"Let's stay a bit longer. I _do_ like dark, tight spaces after all."

"True."

Daniel adjusted his position so he was now sitting cross-legged on the floor. Kane leaned his head against a pail on a shelf.

"Kane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still want to be my partner?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because I lost our match tonight... And I'm a cry baby."

Kane half-snorted, but then composed himself.

"You're not a cry baby, Daniel. You're just..."

"A loser."

"No. You're... a goat-man hybrid."

Daniel just stared at Kane for the longest and awkwardest time.

"And you're just some freakish creature spawned from the depths of hell."

There was a pause before either of them said anything.

"Thank you, Daniel."

Daniel Bryan just looked at Kane. Then he shook his head.

"I think I've had my time in here, Kane... the dust is getting to me," Daniel rubbed his nose before sneezing. Kane winced when he felt the mist from Daniel's sneeze, then rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, we should go."

Daniel tried to stand, but Kane's leg was in his way. They had to maneuver in a pretty strange way in order for both of them to stand up. Once they were up, Kane reached for the doorknob, but his Tag Team partner stopped him.

The submission's specialist stood on his tiptoes and pecked Kane on the lips before exiting the broom closet with a hop in his step.

* * *

**I bet you didn't see _that_ coming ;-)**


	6. Life Partners

**This is the final installment in the series. It's a bit slashy, so this is a warning for those who disapprove of it. Please Enjoy!**

Kane stood in the broom closet, his mind still trying to catch up to what just transpired. He didn't know whether to be repulsed by what happened or to accept it as a... _friendly_ gesture.

Still, what was freaking Kane out even more was that he _didn't_ feel repulsed... He almost... _liked_ it. No, he just felt strange about the whole thing. No one has ever done that to him, let alone a guy.

The large man shook his head and his eyes refocused on the mop he had been staring at. Then Kane exited the closet. He felt a bit on-edge, so he flinched at anyone who acknowledged him as he walked.

Kane went into a men's restroom and leaned against the sink, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Why would he... what just... no... no..." Kane mumbled under his breath.

Someone came out of one of the stalls just then and paused when he saw Kane. The wrestler shot his head in the man's direction. Kane must've looked pretty deranged because the man fled from the bathroom.

"DANIEL!"

Kane stormed into the Superstar's locker room. It was pretty full of people. 3MB were in one corner, laughing and air guitaring. Fandango was practicing some of his 'dance moves' while looking in a mirror. Other Superstars, like the Prime Time Players, Zack Ryder, and Rhodes Scholars, were also in the locker room. Finally, his eyes found Daniel Bryan standing by his locker in the room. Maybe Kane wasn't very happy that he found his Tag Team partner.

"I want everyone out!" Kane yelled out. The Superstars just stared at him.

"OUT!" Kane had to scream a second time for everyone to vacate the premises. It was just him and Daniel... again.

"Daniel... we need to talk."

Daniel Bryan was starting to put on a t-shirt when Kane said that.

"Yeah?"

"About what you just did."

"What?"

"In the closet."

"Oh..."

Daniel stood facing Kane now. Neither of them knew how to explain what they were feeling, at least in words.

"Why'd you do that?" Kane asked, almost pleadingly.

"Because... I wanted to."

"That's not an answer."

"Because I like you, Kane."

Kane just stood where he was. His brain was desperately trying to erase what he just heard from his mind. The strain of that seemed to much, and Kane's brain just lost all of its function. Kane began speaking without any type of filtering before it was heard by Daniel.

"I guess... for a while now... I like you, too."

Daniel's face lit up at those words. He stepped closer to Kane.

"Really?"

Daniel was now in front of Kane, looking up at him. Kane smiled before he spoke.

"Yes," and he bent down and kissed Daniel on the lips, placing one of his hand's behind the other's head. The smaller of the two could only wrap his arms around Kane's waist.

Kane was first to break the kiss. He looked at Daniel in a new light. He saw that he was not only smaller than him, but he had a huge heart. He saw that Daniel's eyes were a blue-green that only angels could have. He saw this and more as he looked at Daniel Bryan. Kane has never felt as happy as he was now, holding Daniel in his arms.

"For this to work..." Kane wrapped his arms around Daniel's midsection, "... this has got to go."

Kane pulled gently on the other's beard. Daniel laughed and kissed Kane again.

"You know you love my goat beard."

"Well... just trim it for me, okay?"

"I'll think about it."

Daniel reached up to bring Kane's head lower so he could kiss him. Then he hugged him tightly. The bearded man suddenly smiled as a devious thought came to him. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Kane?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know which Pay-Per-View is my favorite?"

"Umm... no. Which one?"

"Payback."

And Daniel Bryan began to poke and squeeze Kane's sides, which made the older of the two jump back and grunt.

"Hey..." Kane couldn't help but smirk at this playful side of his partner.

Daniel attempted to 'chase' after Kane, but the larger man easily trapped Daniel's arms so he couldn't tickle him.

"C'mon, Kane. Have some fun."

"This isn't exactly my idea of fun, Daniel."

"Well, since you're with me now, it will be."

Daniel struggled in Kane's grasp and actually managed to wiggle his fingers on Kane's side. Kane let out a bark of a laugh and tried to immobilize Daniel's arm once again.

"I will hurt you if you don't stop."

"Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt me. We have to wrestle together."

"True... then I'll just fight back."

Kane smirked when he saw the gleeful look in Daniel's eyes diminish.

"I won't let you."

"And how will you make sure of that?"

Daniel jumped on Kane, much like AJ did to him a while back, wrapping his arms around Kane's neck and his legs around his waist. Kane was stunned for a moment and Daniel took that time to lock his lips with the larger man. The Devil's Favorite Demon certainly embraced his demon as he passionately kissed Daniel Bryan.

"I think," Kane began when Daniel temporarily released his lips, "You picked up some moves from AJ."

"Really..." Daniel said in a disbelieving tone. He bit down and pulled on Kane's lower lip, nearly drawing blood. Kaned moaned and pushed back.

"I bet AJ never did that," Daniel smiled then kissed his Tag Team partner again.

"Actually, she did."

"Jerk," Daniel giggled and kissed Kane even harder.

They made out in the center of the locker room, undisturbed. They ended up with Kane sitting down, leaning against a locker and Daniel was snuggled up against Kane. Both of them were holding hands.

"You know, I don't care that we lost the titles, Daniel."

"You don't?"

"No. Because I have you instead."

Kane bent his head down so he could kiss the top of Daniel's head, tightening his grip on his hand.

~The End~


End file.
